Studies are continued to characterize the dietary habits, biochemical and physiological derangements of patients with total gastrectomy and to correlate findings with various types of surgical reconstruction. Patients who have done well are compared to those who have not, and correlations between nutritional states, dietary habits and type of surgical reconstruction are established.